Travers
Travers was a wizard and a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. He fought at the First Wizarding War, during which he murdered Marlene McKinnon and her family, and was imprisoned for commiting this crime. Travers escaped from Azkaban after Lord Voldemort's return in 1995, and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle over Little Whinging and the Ambush at the Lovegood House. He also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's final defeat, Travers was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again. Biography First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Travers murdered the family of Marlene McKinnon, according to Igor Karkaroff. He was sentenced to Azkaban for this crime''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but escaped during the mass breakout in 1996. It is possible that he wouldn't have searched for Voldemort if he had managed to avoid Azkaban. Second Wizarding War Travers fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle over Little Whinging, the Ambush at the Lovegood House and the Battle of Hogwarts. Battle over Little Whinging In the summer of 1997, Travers participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, pursuing Hermione Granger, who was disguised as Harry Potter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who cursed himHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 5. When Lord Voldemort gained control of the Ministry of Magic soon after, Travers may have begun to work there, as Dolores Umbridge believed that Mafalda Hopkirk — who was actually Hermione Granger in disguise by use of Polyjuice Potion — had been sent to record-keep for her by Travers''Deathly Hallows, Ch. 13. Thus, he may have been involved with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Ambush at the Lovegood House In early 1998, Travers and Selwyn came to Xenophilius Lovegood's home because he claimed, truthfully, that Harry Potter was there. After Harry and his friends escaped, Travers and Selwyn presumably arrested Xenophilius.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 21 Later that year, Travers met Hermione Granger, disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, and went into Gringotts with her, where he expressed disdain towards Muggle-born beggars as well as goblins. Harry placed him under the Imperius Curse to facilitate their breaking in to the Lestrange Vault, and sent Travers off to hide.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 26 Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Travers was seen fighting Parvati Patil. He was distracted while battling and was stunned by Parvati.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 32 Post-War After Voldemort's final defeat, he was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Physical Appearance Travers is described as a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy grey hair and a cool voice. Personality and Traits Travers was a Death Eater, obsessed with blood purity. In 1998, he expressed his disdain towards Muggle-born beggars, whom he laughed at (going as far as calling them "it"), and goblins, whom he didn't like to associate with. He was also some kind of a racist; when he was met with a foreign wizard, Dragomir Despard (in truth Ron Weasley), Travers didn't shake hands with him with his entire hand, but instead just used two of his fingers, probably because he thought he would be soiled. Etymology Travers is an English and French surname that described a man who lived near a bridge or ford, or occasionally as an occupational name for the collector of tolls at such a location. It is derived from the Old French verb traverser, meaning "to cross"Behind the Name: French Surnames. Behind the scenes * Tav MacDougall was cast as "Death Eater Travers" in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.See Forum:Incorrectly identified Death Eaters * Tav MacDougall has black hair, instead of grey. * In the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he participated in The Battle of the Department of Mysteries. * Both times Travers encountered Hermione Granger, she was disguised as someone else by way of Polyjuice Potion — first as Harry Potter during the Battle over Little Whinging, and later as Bellatrix Lestrange when breaking into Gringotts. Also, Dolores Umbridge wanted him to send Mafalda Hopkirk to record-keep for her in 1997, when Hermione was disguised as Mafalda with Polyjuice. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Travers Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Murderers Category:Wizards